With the prevalence of computers and portable electronic devices, the preferred mode of information presentation has long since shifted from paper to electronic. Typically, such an electronic device is equipped with a display screen (e.g., a liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen) that presents visual information to a human user. In many instances, for example, when financial or commercial transactions are involved, sensitive information such as a social security number or bank account number may be stored in the device at least temporarily in the form of image data representing an image to be displayed on the display screen. Additionally, many websites use image-based identification verification mechanisms, such as a “security image” feature that shows to users an image of their own selection in order to for the users to verify the authenticity of the website (i.e., assuming that a fake website does not have access to such information). This state of technology has created a vulnerability to an unscrupulous entity installing a malicious software application in an end user device (e.g., on the user's computer, such as a “Trojan horse” or other malware, i.e., software designed to overcome data security measures without authorization) to capture such images when these images are stored in the device.